


Centre of Attention

by saintvic



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could count on Jim to be the centre of attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Centre of Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as comment fic for the livejournal community jim_and_bones.

It didn't matter whether he was in a class or a training exercise you could count on Jim to be the centre of attention.

But it wasn't, as he’d heard some of his classmates insinuate, because he enjoyed putting on an act, that he thought himself superior to them, or that he wanted people fawning over him.

No, Jim needed the audience. He needed people focused on him so they’d study him, challenge him, push him, make him perform to the best of his ability and then strive to be better.

For Jim being in the spotlight made him thrive.


End file.
